


Annoyances

by madeirablue



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeirablue/pseuds/madeirablue
Summary: Sometimes Natalia needs a little reminder.





	Annoyances

She was getting damn tired of the looks and suggestive comments. She knew that her wife was a gorgeous woman, she was achingly aware of how truly beautiful Olivia was. All that she wanted was a fun relaxing night out with her wife, but instead, she was holding back the urge to slap the bartender into next week.

They had hoped that she would catch a clue with the subtle flash of matching gold, the way they held one another just so, the simmering burn of love in their eyes. Apparently, subtlety wasn’t on the menu today.

“Hey,” she glanced up, at the low tone in Olivia’s voice, and caught the devious smile curving Olivia’s lips. “How about we try hitting her over the head.”

She couldn’t help the pull of those sensuous lips, that had her slipping off her stool and between Olivia’s thighs. Nor could she deny the heat that slid low into her belly at the sultry green gaze.

She cupped that precious face in her hands and let herself be consumed by the woman she loved. By a mouth that claimed her senses leaving only the most important; taste and touch. By hands that cradled her body close, and set nerve endings ablaze. By the low gasp as her tongue dipped in and stole her breath. 

Seconds, minutes, hours and then they were pulling apart. She presses her flushed face into the curve of neck and shoulder, and fragrant strands of glossy dark blond. She could feel the pulsing thudding beat of Olivia’s heart and strong hands sweeping through her hair and down her back.

“Damn that was h….”

Angered by the invasion, she whirled around with flashing dark eyes, “Mine!”

She turned back at the throaty chuckle of her wife.

“Always yours, baby.” Olivia gazed at her with a look so filled with love, before taking her hand. “Let’s go home.”

All annoyances and jealousies slipped away, and she realized again that nothing and no one could come between this hard fought love.

End.


End file.
